This invention relates to high-speed data transference and particularly to conversion from four wire (Quadrax) to two wire (Twinax).
High speed data transference requires transmission systems that minimize reflections. This is achieved through controlled characteristic impedance from source to load. In conventional microwave systems, this is accomplished with waveguide or coaxial transmission lines. However, with current high-speed data transfer, such as fiber channel, the source and load differential impedances are usually high and of the order of 100 to 150 ohms. Achieving these high impedances in coaxial transmission lines is size prohibitive. A more efficient transmission line for high-speed data transfer is Twinax wherein the signals are carried between a pair of conductors.
An even more efficient transmission line is four-channel Quadrax, wherein four wires are carried within a single enclosure. However, as described below, significant problems arise when the four channels must be physically separated.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a solution to this problem and utilizes a novel combination of stacked stripline or microstrip and contact pins extending into the through-hole plated openings to locate a common ground plane between two trace layers to couple to two wire (Twinax) conductor without disturbing the relative positions of the diagonal pairs of the four wire (Quadrax) conductor.